In recent years, individuals and businesses have increasingly utilized UAVs to perform a variety of tasks. Indeed, because of the reduced cost of UAVs relative to chartering manned aerial vehicles, businesses and individuals utilize UAVs to perform a variety of flight tasks that have traditionally been cost-prohibitive. For example, it is becoming increasingly common to utilize UAVs to perform flight missions for capturing digital aerial images of a site in construction, land management, mining, or other applications.
Although some conventional systems are able to utilize UAVs to capture digital aerial images of a site, such conventional systems have a number of shortcomings. For example, many customers in construction, land management, or mining applications manage large material stockpiles and need updated estimates of stockpile volumes. Although conventional UAV systems can capture digital aerial images of a site, such systems are unable to quickly and easily identify stockpiles and estimate stockpile volume. Rather, conventional systems require time consuming and laborious processes, such as manually identifying stockpiles and/or stockpile surveying.
Accordingly, a number of problems and disadvantages exist with conventional systems for estimating stockpile volumes utilizing digital aerial images captured by a UAV.